Last SP Heroes
by TheGrant2
Summary: The story will explain that
1. Chapter 1

Last SP Heroes part 1

**TheGrant2 Presents**

**A South Park Fanfic**

It's starts out in Stan Marsh's house where Stan as a Toddler is being read The Three Muskteers by Stan's Mom Sharon Marsh.

"And they lived happly ever after." Sharon read at the end.

"Mommy why did there have to be three muskteers?" Little Stan asked.

"What do you mean?" Sharon asked

"Well I mean like why couldn't there be just one muskteer?" Little Stan asked.

"Because they were a team if only one of them was fighting then he would have died." Sharon explained to Little Stan as he started to leave.

"What a pile of shit." Little Stan said.

Thats when Sharon just looked at Little Stan with a surprised look.

Then the screen turned black as a black sign with a blue light around the sides is showen with a Sliver boy with a gun on it as the title appearing below it.

**Last SP Heroes**

**Created By TheGrant2**

**South Park Created by Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Fight scenes written by Iamastupidass**

**Written by TheGrant2**

**Few Years Later**

It was sunday morning and Stan as a 4 grader along with a jew boy named Kyle Broflovski a fat boy named Eric Cartman and a poor boy named Kenny McCormick were walking to the Armstrong residents.

"So why are we going to Grant's house again?" Cartman asked

"Because we asked him if he wanted to hang out with us and he said yes." Stan answered

Meanwhile at The Armstrong residents.

A half Ginger Daywalker half Canadain American named Grant Armstrong was in his room talking to himself.

"Well Grant you are looking mean and handsome today." Grant said to himself looking through a mirror.

"Lets see how I look with my gun." Grant said as he took out his real gun.

"Oh fuck yeah." Grant said

Then Grant hears a knock on his door.

"MOM DOOR!" Grant yelled

Then he hears another knock on the door.

"MOM DOOR!" Grant yelled again.

Then he hears another knock on the door.

"MOM GET THE GOD DAMN DO...OH FOR GOD SAKE!" Grant yelled as he walk to the door.

He opens the door to find Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny.

"Oh hey guys are you ready?" Grant asked

"Yeah." Stan said

"Okay lets go." Grant said as they walked out the door.

As they walked through the town it shows some adults talking on a bench some kids play hop scotch on the sidewalk and a man and his dog playing fetch.

Grant, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny stop and sit on a picnic table.

"So how were you guys today?" Grant asked

"Well me and my mom had fun yesterday." Cartman said

"Really what did you 2 do?" Grant asked

"Well we learn about whores thats one thing." Cartman said

"Okay the more I have to hear about that stuff the more i have to barf." Kyle said

"OH SHUT THE FUCK UP JEW!" Cartman and Grant yelled.

Then all of a sudden 2 cars got into a crash.

"Holy shit what happened?" Stan said as the 5 run towards the cars.

"Are you alright?" Kyle asked the 2 guys in the cars.

"WELL OUR BONES ARE BROKEN AND THERE IS BLOOD ON THE FUCKING STEERING WHEEL SO NO WE ARE NOT ALRIGHT!" One of the guys yelled.

Then all of a sudden a 3rd car came up and ran over the 5 boys who flew anf hit the ground really hard.

Then the Screen turns black. (hey come on I can do movie bullshit too)

3 Months Later

That night at the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch.

It shows 2 boys name Bill Allen and Fosse McDonald were walking around checking on the kids they lock up in cages as a mysterious boy in the dark shadows name Terrance Mephesto comes in.

"I need more jewels." Terrance said in the shadows.

"Ha-ha-ha Okay boss." Fosse said as he and Bill went into the car.

As their driver drives them to a jewelry store they get out of the car and sneaks inside.

"ha-ha-ha Okay remember steal all of it." Bill said

"ha-ha-ha Okay." Fosse said as they avoid the red lasers.

Then they steal as many jewels as they can.

"ha-ha-ha Okay lets go." Fosse said

But Fosse runs into one of the lasers as the alarm goes off.

Then they put the jewels in the trunk as they step on it as police car sirens are heard as they leave.

Then police cars come over here and sees they have escape.

The Next Day.

It was Friday morning at the Marsh's house where Stan who is still a fourth grader wakes up to see her sister Shelly Marsh on top of him as he jumps.

"Jesus Shelly you scared me to death." Stan said

"Turd Stan but Mom asked me to wake you up for school." Shelly said

So Stan got up got dressed and and went down the stairs.

"Good morning Stan." Sharon said

"Good morning Mom and Dad." Stan said to Sharon and his dad Randy Marsh.

Stan and Shelly strapped their backpacks on and headed out the door.

"Goodbye Mr and Mrs Marsh." Charlie said

"Have a good day kids." Sharon said

As Stan walk to the bus stop he see that Kyle, Grant, Cartman and Kenny were there as well.

"Hey Guys." Stan said.

"Hey Stan." The other 4 Boys said.

As they wait for the bus they start chatting.

"How are things?" Stan asked

"Well our bones are better after we just got hit by that car 3 months ago." Grant said

"Well I bet today will be a new day." Grant said

Thats when the bus came and picked them up and drove them to the school.

Meanwhile at the School.

There are kids playing, talking, taking drugs it's simply wonder.

The Bus drops The 5 boys off to the school.

"Well here we are guys lets go inside." Cartman said as they went inside.

As the 6 walk down the hallway they come across some friends.

They are a boy named Clyde Donovan.

Another boy named Craig Tucker.

A third boy named Token Black.

And a fourth boy named Jimmy Valmer.

"Hey guys." Stan said

"Hey." Craig said

"How are you guys?" Grant asked

"Were great and you?" Token asked

"You mean besides the fact that we almost got killed by a car then fine." Cartman said

"H-H-H-Hey Ch-Ch-Ch Chill out m-m man." Jimmy said

Then they come across a boy named Butters Stotch.

"Hey Fellers." Butters said

"Oh hey Butters." Clyde said

"What do you want?" Stan asked

"Nothing I just wanted to say hi." Butters said

"Butters you got to be fucking kidding us." Cartman said

"Why?" Butters asked

While they were talking Stan see his girlfriend Wendy Testaburger with her best friend Bebe Stevens behind them.

"H-H-H-Hey guys l-l-l-look at St-St-Stan." Jimmy said

"Oh Wendy Testaburger must be here." Clyde said

"Really." Stan says as he looks.

While the others notice that Stan is looking at Wendy Token pushes Stan to Wendy.

"Hi Stan." Wendy said

Stan pukes.

"Ew." Wendy said

"Sorry uh Wendy how are you today?" Stan asked

"Im good you?" Wendy asked

Stan pukes again.

"Ew." Wendy said

"Sorry im fucking great." Stan said

Back where the others were they run into Terrance (who now out of the shadows), Bill and Fosse.

"Oh hi Terrance Mephesto." Butters said

"Shut up we have no time for your shit now move out of our way." Terrance said

"What up with them?" Kenny asked

While Stan is talking to Wendy Terrance, Bill and Fosse come over and Bebe and Wendy run in terror.

"Where are you girls going?" Stan asked

Stan turns and sees Terrance in the face.

"Terrance what the hell do you want?" Stan asked

"None of your business I just want you to know that I have a plan to make you all bow down to me and your not going to stop me." Terrance said

"Y-ha-ha-Yeah a gay plan." Fosse said

"Y-ha-ha-ha-Yeah a big gay plan." Bill said

"SHUT UP!" Terrance yelled

"What plan?" Stan asked

Later at recess.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant are walking around and chatting.

"Hey guys your not going to believe this." Grant said

"Believe what Grant?" Stan asked

"Believe that the Star Wars now belongs to Disney." Grant said

"I know that sucks." Kyle said

Then Stan saw Wendy with Bebe and stopped.

"Stan?" Kyle asked

Stan said nothing.

Then everyone looks at Wendy and Bebe.

"Oh lover boy go for her." Grant said

Then Kyle starts walking up to them.

"Hey where the fuck are you going?" Grant asked

"Hey Bebe one of my girlfriends remember." Kyle said

"Oh yeah you 2 go for them." Grant said

Then Stan and Kyle go up to Wendy and Bebe.

"Hi Stan." Wendy said

Stan then pukes again.

"Ew." Wendy said

"Sorry." Stan said

"Hi Bebe." Kyle said blushing.

"Hey Kyle." Bebe said blushing back.

"How are you 2 today?" Stan asked

"Oh we are good." Wendy answered

Back where the 3 other boys were a boy name Pip Purrip walks up to them.

"Hey Chaps." Pip said

"What the hell do you want Pip?" Cartman asked

"Nothing I just wanted to say hello and I wanted to see my girlfriend Wendy." Pip said

"She's with her other boyfriend Stan." Kenny said

"Oh well can I join them seeing is how we are both Wendy's boyfriends

"No stop fucking wasting our time Pip go away." Grant said

"Okay." Pip said as he left.

Later where the teacher name Herbert Garrison was.

He was walking around the school when he saw the police near the robbed jewelry store Garrison walk up to the chief.

"Hey whats going on?" Garrison asked

"Well someone broke in here last night and we don't know who this was the 12th time this year." The Chief explained

"You think I can handle it?" Garrison asked

Then the officers look at him and laugh.

"YOU A GAY MAN LIKE YOU!" The Chief yelled as he continued to laugh.

"HEY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Garrison shouted

But they wouldn't stop laughing.

Later in an assembly.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant were sitting together and Craig was showen sitting with his best friend Tweek Tweak.

"So I wonder what this all about?" Grant asked

Then the Principal Victoria came up on the stage.

"Hello everybody we are all gathered here today because Garrison withnessed a robbery in a jewelry store." Victoria explained

Then Terrance Mephesto was in shock.

"Damn it they found us out." Terrance said

"Now we don't know who is responseible for this but we will find him." Victoria said

"Boy shit that's awful." Stan said

"Yeah lets prank everyone." Grant suggested

"Okay." The 4 other boys said.

So Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant sneak behind the stage.

"Now I know that you guys are worried." Victoria said

"NO WE'RE NOT!" some random kid said in the crowd.

"Right but whatever the police will take care of that for us." Victoria said

Later back stage.

The Cartman snaps a rope with scissors.

"Oops." Cartman said

Then a spot light fell on the floor.

"What the hell?" Victoria asked

Later Back behind the stage.

Stan cuts another rope and another spot falls down.

"Hun?" Victoria asked

Back behind the stage.

"Great now what?" Grant asked

"Oh I know." Kyle said

Back on the stage.

"Well I think our stage is fucked up." Victoria said

Then the curtins fell down to find the 5 boys cutting shit.

"Oh shit." Stan said as they see the staff looking at them angrly.

Then a speaker fell down on to the stage causing it to explode cause a fire to the school once everyone got out the staff look at the 5 boys angrly again.

At the Principal's office.

The 5 boys sit down in their seats while Victoria is sitting in her desk.

"What are we going to do with you boys?" Victoria asked

"I don't know." Stan answered

"Why are you boys always coming in here you know we want to stop always causing trouble." Victoria said

"Yeah but..." Grant said but was interrupted by their parents coming in angry.

"Oh you boys are in deep trouble." Sharon said

"Woah when parents talk to you like that then you better kill yourself before it's too late." Cartman said

"Oh thank for showing up I want to talk to you parents in private." Victoria said as she opened the door.

"Wait till you get home Stanley." Sharon said angrly.

As the parents went outside with the principal they started to talk.

"I don't know what we are going to do with those kids of yours." Victoria said

"Look we are so sorry we will take care of them." Lorie said

"That won't work anymore." Victoria said

"What do you mean?" Randy asked

"Well you kids are the most irresponsible treated kids I have ever seen they always cause really danger problems and I think I should expell them." Victoria explained

"What why?" Sharon asked

"Because they are a bad infulence." Victoria answered

Later at Stan's house.

"I hope you proud of yourself." Randy said

"Yes I am." Stan said

"Why do you do this Stanley?" Sharon asked

"I don't know." Stan answered

"Well then you are grounded young man." Sharon said

"Why do you all treat us like this so we had a little no biggie." Stan said

"Stan that is biggie." Sharon said

"Why because we had fun?" Stan asked

"Because you did a bad thing." Randy answered

"NO THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK IS BAD!" Stan yelled

"Don't raise your voice Stan." Sharon said

"No." Stan said

"What did you say?" Sharon asked

"You heard me I said no." Stan said

Then later Sharon drags Stan to his room slams the door.

"YOU KNOW THIS PLACE IS SO FULL OF PEOPLE WELL ONE DAY ME AND MY FRIENDS WON'T BE JUST A BAD INFULENCE ONE DAY WE WILL BE A HEROES AND YOU WILL OBEY US!" Stan yelled as he started to cry.

Meanwhile.

Bill and Fosse goes to another jewelry store in their truck.

"Here we are." Terrance Mephesto said

"ha-ha-ha Ok now ha-ha we will be careful ha-ha-ha next time." Fosse said

"Good now go." Terrance Mephesto said

Fosse and Bill get out of the truck and at the jewerly store.

"ha-ha-ha Lets go." Bill said

Then a priest name Father Maxi sees them.

"My god I found the theifs." Maxi said

Then Fosse and Bill break in a steal the jewels.

"I got to take a picture for the police." Maxi said as he takes out his camera.

But then Terrance saw him out the window.

"Oh shit." Terrance said as he took out his walkie talkie.

"GUYS HURRY UP WE GOT A SPY!" Terrance yelled through his walkie talkie.

Bill and Fosse finish as Maxi took the picture and ran.

"AFTER HIM!" Terrance yelled

"I can't then people will suspect us." The Driver said

"YOU KIDS ARE GOING TO JUNIVAL HALL AFTER I SHOW THE POLICE THIS TOMORROW AFTERNOON!" Maxi yelled as he ran.

"ha-ha-ha There goes our ha-ha-ha plan." Bill said

"No way not if we find him tomorrow." Terrance said

The Next Day.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny, Grant are infront of Cartman's house.

"I can't believe we are grounded for 3 weeks." Grant said

"Yeah." Kenny said

"You know we never get to do whatever we want and it's so unfair." Stan said

"You know I wish that we could just do whatever the fuck we want." Cartman said

"Yeah why don't we go to the church we can ask god to give us that wish." Grant said sarcastically.

"Hey what a great idea Grant." Stan said

"Well I was not serious." Grant said

"Come on." Stan said as he grabs Grant's hand.

At The Church.

The Boys walk inside and go into the confestion booth thing with another priest in the other.

"Yo God what's up." Grant said

Outside Father Maxi shows up in the church while Terrance, Bill and Fosse show up in the truck.

"Okay Bill and Fosse get him." Terrance Demanded

Bill and Fosse get out of the truck and into the church.

Back in the Booth.

"So yeah our parents are such assholes I mean they always tell us what to do and what not to do and it's getting annoying." Kyle explained

The priest on the other side is shocked at what they are saying.

Meanwhile Father Maxi was looking through a mirror when he noticed Bill and Fosse and looked at them angrly as he took out his gun.

Then Bill and Fosse run up to Maxi as he takes out a gun and start shooting them but they slam into him causing him to hit the wall really while Maxi tried to fire again Bill and Fosse slam him to the wall repeatedly.

Back in the Booth.

"And they always seem to say were bad and we need to improve my behaviour and shit like that." Cartman explained

The Priest on the other side was sitting there in shock.

Meanwhile Maxi shoots his gun but it hits the chandleer causing it to fall and smash as Bill and Maxi ramed into each other then Fosse ramed into Maxi from the side as they push him in the holy water causing blood to drip into it.

Back in the booth.

"And they always get drunk and argue while my siblings are never the wiser." Kenny explained while the priest walks out and run to his car and drives fast home.

Meanwhile.

Maxi is limping so weak while Bill and Fosse start to run up to him but the booth's door opens and hits them in the face.

"See I told that was useless." Cartman said

But they saw Bill and Fosse at the door with their nose bleeding.

"Bill, Fosse what are you 2 doing here?" Kyle asked

"Well ha-ha were just here ha-ha-ha on business." Fosse answered

Then the boys saw Maxi all badly hurt.

"Woah are you alright?" Stan asked

"Im fine." Maxi answered

"ha-ha-ha Hey boys we ha-ha-ha like to get to our ha-ha-ha private business." Bill said

"Okay good luck." The Boys said as they left.

"Wow that was pointless now what do we do we still have our parents?" Cartman asked

"Yeah." Kenny said

"Look im sure something will lie in our laps." Stan said

Then it shows Garrison putting up flyers that says "Be A Hero With Garrison Do Anything you want while fighting you will be living with Garrison come to my office next school day".

Later that night at the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch.

"You though you could sneak around and watch us do what we have to do but at least we are done so you are too late." Terrance explained

Then it shows Maxi tied to a target all injured as he laughs.

"Oh you though I was sneaking I just found you last night you guys suck at this." Maxi explained

"Bill, Fosse bring the laser out." Terrance Demanded

As they bring out a brain controling laser made out of the jewels they stole as Terrance the attack mode from brain control to death.

"See this lazer is a brain control and killer jewel lazer." Terrance explained

"ha-ha-ha Yeah and ha-ha-ha we are going to use ha-ha-ha it on you ha-ha-ha." Bill said

"That's now give us the picture." Terrance said

"NO!" Maxi yelled

Then Terrance hits him with a whip and starts to turn on the lazer.

"Ahhh okay okay here." Maxi said as he gave him the picture.

"Good but that's not going to save you." Terrance said as he starts to shoot the lazer.

Then it shows a wall with shadows of Maxi and the lazer with Maxi groaning and then the lazer fires and Maxi explodes into flames.

At Stan's House.

Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant's parents are at Stan's house for dinner.

The 4 boys were upstairs in Stan's room watching TV.

"So why do you think Bill and Fosse were at the Church?" Kyle asked

"They told us they had business." Cartman answered

"Yeah but what did they mean by business?" Kyle asked

"Because...Because...BECAUSE YOU HAVE A JEW MOUTH!" Grant yelled

Then Shelly came into the room.

"Hey turds." Shelly said

"What the hell do you want Shelly?" Cartman asked

Then Shelly punch him hard.

"SHUT UP TURD!" Shelly yelled

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE SINCE YOU ARE GROUNDED THERE WILL BE NO TV FOR YOU!" Shelly yelled

"Oh yeah say that to my gun." Grant says as he pulls out his gun.

Shelly grabs the gun and crushes it and breaks it with her bare hands.

Then she grabbed Grant and threw him at the wall.

"OWWWWWWWW!" Grant screamed

Then she grabs the other 4 boys and throw them across the hall.

Then she dragged the 5 to the Dinning Room

In The Dinning Room

"You know we need to do somthing about our boys." Shelia said

"Oh come on their not that bad." Lorie said

"Are you sure about that?" Shelia asked

"No." Lorie answered

Then Shelly throws them in the dinning room cause them to hit the table.

"BOYS WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Brian yelled

"It was not...uh I mean Shelly she..." Stan said

"LOOK BOYS IF YOU BOYS DON'T STOP WE ARE GOING TO HAVE TO GROUND YOU EVEN LONGER!" Shelia shouted

Then Shelly walked in.

"Oh im so glad you came they were out of control I tried to stop them but." Shelly said

"THAT DOES IT!" Stan yells as the boys beats up Shelly cause the table to collapsed.

"BOYS YOU STOP THAT NOW!" Sharon yells as he grab the 5 boys.

"Hey she was the one that threw us at the table and she..." Stan said

"LOOK WHAT YOU DID YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Stan's Grampa said

As the boys look at everyone looking at them angrly.

"Boys go up to your room." Sharon demanded

"No." Stan said

Then Sharon grabbed the Boys hand.

"Say good night boys." Sharon said

"Good night boys." The Boys said as they are dragged up to their room.

"You know we must do something before they cause more trouble." Randy said

"Their are some hundreds of people in this town and you boys seem to be the only ones who have to be bad." Sharon explained

"Hey there are alot of people here who are bad." Grant said

"Well your the only ones who have to make trouble now go to the room." Sharon said

"We are at the room bitch." Kyle said

But Sharon opens the door and pushes them in.

"Everyone in this town hates us." Cartman said

"Well then maybe you should behave more often." Sharon said

"No maybe you guys should not be such assholes to us." Stan said

"Just stay in there I don't want to see you for the rest of the night." Sharon said

"You know what we want we want to run and live with someone else so we never see you again." Stan explained

"I hope you don't mean that you would be pretty sad if you woke up one morning and you did not have your families." Sharon explained

"No we wouldn't." Stan said

"Then say it again maybe it will happen." Sharon said

"WE HOPE WE NEVER LIVE WITH YOU LOSERS AGAIN!" Stan shouted as he slamed the door.

Sharon left downstairs.

In Stan's Room.

"I can't believe they can talk to us like that." Kyle said

Then one of Garrison's flyers gets blown away in the wind.

Meanwhile back in Stan's House.

"I hope we never see them again." Stan said

Then the wind blew the flyer through the window of Stan's Room.

"But how are we going to do that?" Kenny asked

Thats when Stan spotted the flyer and picks it up.

"I think I found our answer." Stan said

The next school day.

The boys and Grant go to the office to see Clyde, Craig, Token, Jimmy, Wendy, Bebe, Butters, Pip and Tweek there also Kyle brought his little Brother Ike Broflovski to come along.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?" Stan asked

"The flyer told us to come here." Craig answered

"Oh." Kyle said

Then a Boy named Kevin Stoley walks in.

"Hey everybody." Kevin said

"Hi Kevin." Everyone said

"So when is Garrison coming?" Token asked

"I don't know that gay guy is always late." Cartman said

Then a crippled boy name Timmy Burch came in.

"Oh hey Timmy." Stan said

"TIMMEH!" Timmy yelled

Then Garrison came in.

"Okay sorry im l... NO NO NO NO NO!" Garrison yelled

"What's wrong?" Pip asked

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE!" Garrison yelled

"We read your flyer and wanted to come here." Kyle answered

Then Garrison saw the list of people coming and it was nothing but a list of kids.

"No this can't be happening." Garrison said

"Well now before the others arrive lets take our seats." Garrison said

Soon all the Canon Characters and Grant were sitting in their seats.

"Now..." Garrison said but was interrupted by 2 girls named Sally Turner and Heidi Turner.

"Hey sorry we are late." Heidi said as her and Sally got in their seats.

"Now everybody the reason you are hear is because you guys are going to be secret agents." Garrison said

"What you said we were going to be heroes." Craig said

"Well..." Garrison said but was interrupted again by a boy named Bradley Biggle.

"Hey Guys sorry im late I just got stuck in traffic." Bradley said as he got into his seat.

"Well..." Garrison said but was interrupted by 2 boys named Francis and Gregory.

They were about to say something but Garrison interrupted.

"Yeah yeah yeah your sorry your late now get in your seat." Garrison said as Francis and Gregory got into their seats.

"Well you will be heroes because thats what some secret agents are." Garrison said

Then some fire came out from outside the door and a boy named Damien Thorn came out.

"Oh yes Damien I thought you were the son of satan why do you want to save south park again?" Garrison asked

"I am and because my father told me that my powers should be useful for something." Damien explained

"Well anyway..." Garrison said but was interrupted by 2 british kids named Estella and Pocket.

"Hello may Pip be around?" Estella asked

"ESTELLA!" Pip shouted

"PIP!" Estella shouted as they both hugged each other.

"Who?" Stan asked

"Oh this is Estella shes my girlfriend back in England and this is Pocket my old chap back in England." Pip explained

"So that makes 2 girlfriends for you cause I am too hun?" Wendy asked

"Yep." Pip answered

"Okay now take your seat." Garrison said

"Well anyways we will be using weapons and stuff to fight." Garrison said

Then Somes girls named Esther, Jenny Simons, Lola and Red come in.

"Hey we were in a tight jam so sorry." Esther said as they took their seats.

Then 2 girlfriends of Kenny named Tammy Warner and Kelly come in.

"Hey Ken sorry we are late we had to do some homework before we got here okay." Tammy said as they got to their seats.

"Is there anymore interruptions?" Garrison asked

It was silent.

"Okay now..." Garrison said but was interrupted again by The Last 4 Patty Nelson, Nichole, Annie Faulk and Millie.

"YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK IT SINCE WE ARE ALL HERE LETS GET TO SOME PRACTICE!" Garrison shouted

"But we don't know what to do." Annie said

"I DON'T CARE SHUT UP!" Garrison yelled

"But w-w-what will w-w-we do w-w-with the w-w-weapons?" Jimmy asked

"TIMMEH!" Timmy shouted

"I WILL SHOW YOU!" Garrison said as he lead everyone out of the office

End Of Part 1


	2. Chapter 2

Last SP Heroes part 2

Later outside.

Garrison and the gang were praticing their gun shooting.

"Okay guys point your gun at the target and fire." Garrison explained

"OKAY!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay Stan you go up first." Garrison said.

Stan takes out a gun and fires and hits the middle of the target.

"Oh good work Stan." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Stan said.

"Okay Kyle your next." Garrison said.

Kyle takes out a gun and fires and hits the middle of the target.

"Okay that was great Kyle." Garrison said.

"Why thank you." Kyle said.

"Yeah whatever." Garrison said.

Grant then goes up and shoots all the targets blind folded.

"Wow impressive Grant." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Grant said.

"Okay Jimmy and Timmy your up." Garrison said.

Then Jimmy takes one of his crutches and then bullets come out of it like a gun.

Then guns came out of Timmy's wheelchair and starts firing at the target.

"D-D-D-Done." Jimmy said.

"Holy shit." Garrison said.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay lets try sword fighting." Garrison said.

"Since when do secret agents carry swords?" Craig asked.

"I don't know just play along." Garrison said.

"Okay Craig you go up first just hit the targets." Garrison said as wooden dummies with targets on their bodies are showen.

Then Craig slashes one target then slices another then stab another then throws the sword at the last one and comes back.

"Okay that's good Craig." Garrison said.

"Wendy your up next." Garrison said.

Wendy goes and slices off the head of a target and then runs a stabs another and then cuts another one in half and slashes the last one and comes back.

"Good work Wendy." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Wendy said.

"Okay Eric your next." Garrison said.

The Cartman takes out a missile launcher and blows up the dummies.

"ERIC THATS CHEATING YOU FAIL!" Garrison yelled.

"Damn it." Cartman said.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay now lets try getting out of an exploding building okay ready?" Garrison asked.

"Yeah." Everyone said.

"Okay Kenny your up first." Garrison said as Kenny got up.

"Okay and go." Garrison said as he started the timer.

Kenny starts to run but slips and falls off the stairs and on to the floor which causes blood to come out of his head and Garrison's timer went off.

"TIMES UP KENNY!" Garrison yelled.

But there was no response.

"UH KENNY!" Garrison yelled.

"OH MY GOD HE KILLED KENNY!" Stan yelled.

"YOU BASTARD!" Kyle yelled.

"Okay Bebe and Red you 2 are up next." Garrison said as Bebe and Red came up.

"And go." Garrison said.

Then Bebe and Red ran down the stairs then ran across the hall then got out the door.

"And times up you made it." Garrison said.

"Really the chicks win?" Cartman asked.

"Okay Butters it's your turn." Garrison said as Butters came up.

"Ok and wait...wait...GO!" Garrison yelled.

Then Butters broke through the window and landed on a trampoline on the ground.

"Well that was easy." Butters said as he left.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay Patty, Ike, Esther and Pip I want you 4 to get in these uniforms in 1 minute ready go." Garrison explained.

Then they do but Ike get it on first.

"And times up Ike wins." Garrison said.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Now for sneaking practice Estella, Pocket, Gregory and Francis I want you guys and girl to take that diamond without hitting these security lasers Pocket you start." Garrison explained.

Pocket walk right to the lasers and hits the first one.

"And you fail okay Francis your up." Garrison said.

Then Francis jumped one laser crawed under another and then grab the diamond and came back.

"Okay Estella your up." Garrison said.

Then Estella crawled under one laser and then balanced under another then got diamond and came back.

"Good work now Gregory you up last." Garrison said.

Then Gregory went over and jump 2 lasers and crawled 2 more lasers and took the diamond and came back.

"Good work guys." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Gregory said.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay now lets try using explosives we put a bomb in these buildings and then blow it by pulling down this plunger alright Token your up first." Garrison explained.

Then Token went into one of the fake buildings and wired up the explosives to it and came back and pulled down the plunger and the building exploded.

"Damn that is awesome." Stan said.

"Great job Token." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Token said.

"Okay Clyde your up." Garrison said.

Then Clyde went into a fake apartment wired up some more explosives and pulled down the plunger and the apartment exploded.

"WOW THAT KICKS ASS!" Cartman yelled.

"Okay now Tweek your up next." Garrison said.

Tweek scream then went to a fake warehouse and then started studdering all the way through and wired the explosives every where and pulls down the plunger real hard and a huge explosion happen right infront of them.

"HOLY SHIT!" Everyone yelled.

"Wow Tweek you could kill a million of them." Garrison said.

"GAH!" Tweek yelled.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay uh Kevin, Bradley, Annie and Heidi I want you 4 to do the camouflaging test find something that matches your clothes and do up on the stage now go." Garrison said.

Then the 4 went out, Kevin finds a bolder with the color of his coat and pushes it back to their headquarters, Annie finds a bucket of mud a takes it back to headquarters, Bradley finds a can of Black spray paint and brings it back to headquarters and Heidi found some leave and took them back to headquarters.

"Okay now that you 4 found we will start with Kevin." Garrison said.

Then Kevin tried it and the light flashed oh him.

"Oh Kevin you fail Annie your up." Garrison said.

Then Annie with mud all over herself tried it and then sliped on the mud on the floor and the light flashed on her.

"DAMN IT!" Annie yelled.

"Oh you fail Bradley your up next." Garrison said.

Then Bradley with spray paint all over himself tried it then the light didn't flash on him once but then flash on him the second and got caught.

"Oh Bradley you fail Heidi your up." Garrison said.

Then Heidi with leaves all over her body tried it and the light does not flash on her at all.

"You pass Heidi." Garrison said.

Heidi and all the other girls cheer as the boys groan.

A Few Minutes later.

"Okay now Lola, Kelly, Tammy and Nichole I want you 4 to fight all the target blind folded okay Tammy your up first." Garrison explained.

Then Tammy gets blindfolded and hears a target from the north and shoots it and then she hears a target from the left and shoots it and then she hears a target from the right and shoots it and then she hears a target from the east and shoots it and takes the blindfold off.

"Good work Tammy." Garrison said.

"Thanks." Tammy said.

"Okay Lola your up next." Garrison said.

Then Lola gets blindfolded and hears a target from the west and shoots it then she hears another target from the south and shoots it then she hears to targets from the the left and right and she shoots each one and takes the blindfold off.

"Good work Lola now Nichole your up next." Garrison said.

Then Nichole gets blindfolded and hears 2 targets from the right and left and shoots both of them and then 2 more targets from the east and west and shot them both and took the blindfold off.

"Okay Kelly your up." Garrison said.

Then Kelly was blindfolded and hears a target from the east and shoots it and then she hears a target from the south and shoots it then she heard too more targets from the west and north and shoots the both of them and takes the blindfold off.

"Good work next one." Garrison said.

A Few Minutes Later.

"Okay now let's try saftey armour so Milly try this one and try it out by getting hit by these thing." Garrison explained as he gave Milly some armour.

Milly puts on the armour and goes up on the stage, then got shot by a gun.

"MILLY IM AFRAID THE ARMOUR IS NOT SAFE!" Garrison yelled.

"Okay Sally it's your turn." Garrison said as he gave her a different armour.

Then Sally put it on and a gun tried to shoot her but failed then a sword stabbed her.

"OH SALLY IM AFRAID IT'S NOT SAFE!" Garrison yelled.

"Okay Jenny your next." Garrison said as he gave her a different armour.

Jenny then put the armour on and a gun tried to shoot her but failed and a sword tried to stab her but fail then a bomb fell down and exploded cause Jenny to go into pieces.

"OH JENNY THAT'S NOT SAFE EITHER!" Garrison yelled.

"Send Milly and Sally to the medical room and bring Jenny to the revival room okay my turn." Garrison said as he put on an armour.

Then a gun tired to shoot Garrison but failed and a sword tried to stab him but fail and a bomb exploded but failed to destroy Garrison.

"EVERYONE MINE IS SAFE!" Garrison yelled.

Then everyone look at him angrly and started to beat him up so he would be hurt too.

Later at South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch.

"So is the Laser ready for destroying and mind controling?" Terrance asked.

"Ha-Ha-Ha yeah it is." Bill answered.

"Good." Terrance said

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Last SP Heroes part 3

The Gang are walking around town.

"So Garrison where are we going?" Stan asked.

"To the next part of our training." Garrison answered.

"What's that?" Stan asked.

"We are going to fight so real crime." Garrison answered.

"Okay." Stan said.

Then they saw some gang members beat up some people.

"And here they are now." Garrison said.

"Now everyone your last test is for all of us to fight those gang members." Garrison said.

"WAIT WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

"Yeah now go yell at them." Garrison said.

"Why can't you?" Kyle asked.

"Well cause im the leader and I teach you shit." Garrison answered.

Then everyone looked at each other then pushed Garrison at the gang members.

"HEY YOU WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" One of the gang members yelled.

Garrison said "Oh well..." then the gang member interuppted.

"OH HOW ABOUT WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!" The Gang member yelled.

Then Garrison yelled. "OH NO OH NO SEE..." then the Gang members started beating him up.

Then the kids go up and fight the gang members.

Stan shoots one in the leg and head and then threw some string and tied it to some other member's tooth an pulls on it really hard causing blood to come out of his mouth, Kyle throws 3 knifes at 3 other members, Cartman shoots 2 members in the head and Kenny stabs another member in the heart.

Then Wendy tied a string on a member's teeth and pulls on it really hard, Bebe stabbed another member in the heart, Red shot another member in the chest and Esther threw 2 knife at 2 gang members and took out a gun and shot 3 members.

Then Grant took out his gun and shot 4 gang members.

Then Craig shoots 2 members in the head, Token stabs 2 members in the heart and 2 more in the chest, Clyde shoots 4 members and Tweek stabs 1 member in the head.

Then Pip shoots 4 members in the heart, Estella stabs 1 member and slices another and Pocket ties a string onto another member's tooth and pulls it really hard.

Then Butters took out a gun and shot 2 members and took out a knife and slice 2 more members and Ike shot and stabbed 3 members.

Then Garrison twisted another member's arm and stabbed 2 members in the heart.

Then Jimmy starts shooting members with his crutches and Timmy does the same with the guns in his wheelchair.

Then Kevin punched 2 members in the face, Bradley kicked 3 of the members in the nuts, Francis kicks a member so hard to the wall and Gregory punches 4 members so hard they fainted.

Then Damien uses his powers to grab 3 members and throws way up into space, Heidi kicks 2 members in the nuts, Tammy punches 3 members in the face and Kelly kicked a member so hard to the wall.

Then Sally Punches a member so hard he fainted, Annie kicks 2 members in the nuts, Milly punches a member in the face and Lola kicks 3 members so hard to the wall.

Then Jenny shot 2 members in the head, Patty stabbed 3 members in the heart and Nichole punches a member in the face.

Soon all the gang members are dead execpt for the leader who starts fist fighting with Garrison for 4 minutes and then he punches Garrison in the face so hard and he fell down then when he was about to stab him Stan comes out and shoots him in the back and he dies.

Then Garrison gets up and sees what they all done and puts his hand on Stan's shoulder.

"You are ready you are now heroes all of you." Garrison said.

Everyone Cheered.

"Now it's time to face some real crime like that." Garrison said as the gang leaves.

End of Part 3


	4. Chapter 4

Last SP Heroes part 4

In the Mayor's office.

Mayor McDaniels was sitting looking at papers when Terrance, Bill and Fosse come in.

"Why hello Mayor." Terrance said.

"Who are you kids?" McDaniels asked.

"Im Terrance and this is Bill and Fosse." Terrance said.

"And what are you doing here?" McDaniels asked.

"Oh just taking what is ours." Terrance answered.

"What do you mean?" McDaniels asked.

"Well im afraid you days of ruling is over." Terrance said.

Then McDaniels asked. "What do you mean..." Then Terrance stabbed her in the chest as she dropped dead.

"NOW THIS TOWN BELONGS TO A NEW OWNER AND WILL CHANGE IT FOREVER HAHAHAHAHA!" Terrance yelled.

Later.

The Gang was in a plane high above ground wearing parachutes.

"So what are we doing again?" Stan asked.

"We are going to skydive down to the place where they stole the jewels which is the South Park Genetic Engineering Ranch." Garrsion explained.

"You mean where Dr Mephesto is?" Grant asked.

"Yes." Garrison answered.

Then the ready sign starts flashing as Garrsion opens the plane door.

"Okay children lets go 3...2...1..go." Garrison said as the kids jumped out and then Garrison jumped out.

Soon the gang was falling then they pulled their ripcords and their Parachutes opened as they float to the ground really slow Stan and Grant moved their parachutes over to Garrison as they talk to him.

"So Garrison why does Dr Mephesto need those jewels anyway?" Stan asked.

"How should I know all I know is that the jewels are located in the ranch." Garrison answered.

"So you want us to go in there and ask him if he knose anything about it?" Grant asked.

"Yeah pretty much." Garrison answered.

1 hour later the gang lands to the ground and they take off their parachutes and head to the ranch and knock on the door where Dr Alphonse Mephesto comes out.

"Yes can I help you?" Dr Mephesto asked.

"Yeah hi see we heard there were alot of jewelry robbery have been happening here lately and my computer says the you might have something to do with it." Garrison explained.

"I don't know what your talking about." Dr Mephesto said.

"Well can we have a look in your place?" Garrison asked.

"Well I wish you could but see I'm making another genetic experiment and I don't want anybody to get hurt." Dr Mephesto said.

"Oh okay we will see you later then." Garrison said.

Then as they are walking Stan yelled "DUDE YOU ACTUALLY BOUGHT THAT CRAP!"

"Stan you heard what he said he is doing an experiment." Garrison said.

Then in the Ranch Dr Mephesto went up to see his son and the lazer.

"So what did they want?" Terrance asked.

"They know about it." Dr Mephesto said.

"WHAT!" Terrance yelled.

"Look Terrance I don't want to lie for you and I don't want to have anything to do with this evil any longer." Dr Mephesto said.

Then Terrance took out a sword point it up to Dr Mephesto's neck.

"You better take that back or I will cut your throat open." Terrance said.

"Okay fine." Dr Mephesto said.

"Good NOW GET BACK TO HELPING US TAKE OVER SOUTH PARK!" Terrance yelled.

"Okay sir." Dr Mephesto said as he got back to work.

End of Part 4


	5. Chapter 5

Last SP Heroes part 5

Then a montage of the gang being fighters starts.

First we see the 4 boys fight 4 burglers

Stan shot one burgler in the face, Kyle stabs one burgler in the heart, Cartman beat the shit out of Another Burgler and Kenny kick another Burgler in the chest really hard.

Then we see Bebe beats up a gangsters.

Then we see Wendy, Red and Annie Faulk are sword fighting with 3 criminals.

Then Wendy stabs one in the head, Red stabs another in the heart and Annie stabbed the last one in his chest.

Then we see Craig, Token, Jimmy and Clyde gun fighting with 4 criminals.

Then Craig shot one in the chest, Token shot another in the head, Jimmy shot the third one with his crutches and Clyde shot the last one in the heart.

Then we see Kevin start sword fighting with 4 criminals with a lightsaber and stabs them in the chest.

Then we see the whole gang parachuting at a canyon as Grant moves his parachute down across the river and moves back up.

"WAHOO!" Stan yelled as he and the whole gang moves their parachutes faster across a rock consert.

Then we see Pip, Estella and Pocket are on a high speed chase for 4 minutes then he crashed the bad guy's car.

Then we see Garrison fist fighting a ninja and punches him in the face.

Then we see Kenny fist fight with some guards.

Then Kenny takes out a knife and stabs one of the guards.

The second guard grabs him but Kenny kicks him in the balls and grabs his hand and slams him on the ground.

Then we see Grant, Esther, Tammy and Kelly fist fighting 4 bad guys.

Grant punches one in the face, Tammy kicks another one in the balls, Esther punches the third one in the chest and Kelly kicks him so hard to the wall.

Then we see Kyle shot 3 bad guys in the head.

Then we see Grant shot 5 bad guys in the heart.

Then we see Butters stabbed 3 bad guys in the chest

Then we see Ike stabbed 6 bad guys in the leg.

Then we see the 5 boys with a button.

"Do it do it." Stan said

Grant pushes the button and the building explodes.

"Building went boom." Grant laughed

Then the montage is over and Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and Grant watching TV and Kyle notice Stan looks a little upset.

"What is it Stan?" Kyle asked.

"Well I think maybe we have been jerks to our parents." Stan said.

"What makes you say that?" Grant asked.

"Well im starting to miss them." Stan said.

"Why they were assholes to you punished you." Cartman said.

"Yeah but we did go a little far at school and look at us we are putting ourselves at risk just so we can get respect do we really want that?" Stan asked.

"Yeah." The other 4 answered.

"Great so do I." Stan said.

End Of Part 5


	6. Chapter 6

Last SP Heroes part 6

At the school a party is happening as the gang comes in to investigate.

"Okay guys remember find those tanks they are getting here and bring them to me I will look out for those 3 assholes." Garrison said.

"Okay." Grant said.

The Gang walks around the school as Terrance, Bill and Fosse are there hiding under a table.

"Okay guys we need to get those plasma tanks they are having at the assembly for our but lets make sure that group of kids don't find us." Terrance whispered.

"ha-ha-ha Yeah but ha-ha-ha how." Bill whispered.

"I hired someone to take care of their teacher. Terrance whispered.

Then a very hot woman goes up to Garrison.

"Hey baby." The hot woman said.

Then Garrison saw her.

"H-H-H-Hello there b-b-baby." Garrison said.

"Hubba hubba hubba hubba." Garrison then said.

"So want to dance?" Hot woman asked.

"Okay." Garrison said as he grabbed her hand.

Meanwhile the kids are walking behind the assembly stage looking around.

"Where are those tanks?" Stan asked.

"I don't know." Wendy said.

"Well well well look who we have here." Terrance said as he, Bill and Fosse come out.

"Terrance." Stan said.

"I see you looking for the tanks too." Terrance said.

"Yeah so it's over Terrance." Stan said.

"Yeah for you guys." Terrance said.

Meanwhile at the dance floor.

"WOW YOUR A DANCING FOOL!" Hot Woman yelled.

"AND I BET YOU ARE A FUCKING FOOL!" Garrison yelled.

Backstage.

Terrance, Bill and Fosse are beating the shit out of the gang.

And the Gang are getting weaker.

Back on the Dance floor.

"Hey Garrison." Hot woman said.

"Yes?" Garrison asked.

Then the hot woman stuck a needle in Garrison's throat causing him to fall asleep.

"Sweet dreams asshole." Hot woman says as she left.

Backstage.

Stan gets up and tries to fight him but Terrance punches him in the face.

But Grant Shoots Bill in the leg.

"ha-ha-ha OW!" Bill yelled.

"SHUT UP BILL!" Terrance yelled.

Then Terrance shot Grant in the chest.

"OH MY GOD!" Stan yelled.

Then Bebe, Wendy and Craig run up to him.

"OH HE'S BLEEDING BAD!" Bebe said.

Then Terrance got the tanks and ran out the door.

"SO LONG COCK SUCKERS!" Terrance yelled.

Then Garrison ran in and saw Grant's wounded body.

"What the hell happened?" Garrison asked.

"Terrance he took the tanks." Stan said.

A few minutes later Grant was put into an ambulance and was taken to the hospital.

"That's it we failed lets go." Cartman said.

Then the gang headed for home feeling like failures Terrance's lazer is ready and Their Member Grant is gone.

Later at the South Park Genetics Engineering Ranch.

They put the tanks in and the lazer was in full power but then Dr Mephesto got up.

"TERRANCE STOP!" Dr Mephesto yelled.

"What was that dad?" Terrance asked.

"I WILL NOT DO THIS EVIL ANYMORE!" Dr Mephesto yelled.

"Well if you insist." Terrance said as he called for the genetic anamals to grab him.

"HEY HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Dr Mephesto yelled as he is being dragged.

Then he was thrown out the door.

"TERRANCE YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS TERRANCE!" Dr Mephesto yelled as he kept banging the door.

Then he laided down onto the floor knowing that he could not do anything about it.

End of Part 6


End file.
